


Два капитана

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, wtffootball2019lvl5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Встречаются как-то в баре капитан Реала и капитан Барсы...





	Два капитана

«Да чтоб тебя, суку, об колено ёбнуло, да так и оставило» — злющий как скорпий Серхио Рамос уже занёс ногу, чтобы пнуть урну, но вспомнил, как в прошлый раз чуть не сломал на этом месте палец, одумался и со всей дури пихнул дверь в бар. Охранник вскинулся на излишне резкого клиента, узнал вошедшего и аккуратно придержал дверь: не хватало ещё, чтоб на отскоке дорогому — в буквальном и переносном смысле — гостю разбило ценное лицо.

Посетителей у стойки наблюдалось всего ничего, и ни один не тянул на достойного драки с центральным защитником Реал Мадрида. Серхио матюгнулся: если уж не прёт, так во всём. Знакомый бармен без лишних просьб выдал «как обычно». То есть безалкогольный мохито. А так хотелось нажраться в соплю.

— Как же он меня заебал, — Серхио на всякий случай попробовал коктейль ещё разок. Да нет, вроде безалкогольный, а глюки, как от хорошей травы: вон и внутренний голос уже натурально слышится, да ещё и с таким знакомым акцентом. У Серхио Рамоса внутренний голос звучит как грёбаный Лео Месси. Уржаться.

— Повторите, — эээ? Серхио обернулся.

— Л-ле… в смысле, Месси? Ты чо тут забыл?

— Бухаю, не видно, что ли?

— Апельсиновым соком? — принюхался к содержимому рюмки каталонского капитана Серхио.

— Чем можно, тем и бухаю, — буркнул Месси и замахнул стопарик оранжевой жидкости. — Ты я смотрю тоже не пиво хлещешь.

— Мне этанол запретили, — скривился Серхио.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — кажется в голосе Месси даже сочувствие прозвучало.

— И чего празднуешь?

Месси сощурился, махнул бармену повторить, немного помолчал и выдал:

— Да удачу свою невъебенную. Угораздило же. И вот я ж ему говорю: не ставь ты Иво на весь матч, он после чемпа отжатый и тряпочка. И вы ещё поиздевались. Дебилы, блядь. Знал бы, сам вломил Бусе, чтоб дома сидел, зубы лечил. Вот чтоб он так за клуб играл, как в сборной. Но неээт, мы будем дожимать Ракету, Бускетс будет творить какую-то хуйню, а с чего Жери разобрался я вообще не ебу. И вместо того, чтобы выяснить и всё исправить, этот хмырь ставит всех в старт. Надеется, что всё само образуется, что ли? Так сама разве что жопа прыщами покрывается и то не факт. Вздрогнем?

— Э?

Месси поднял рюмку с апельсинкой и поднёс край к бокалу Серхио.

— Сам-то чего полируешь?

Серхио вздохнул, осторожно звякнул бокалом о рюмку Месси и неожиданно для себя выдал:

— Лопетеги — чмо. Я понимаю, у нас швах в команде, но он не помогает от слова совсем. Рон ушёл, прежняя схема уже не сработает, надо менять. А он что? Молодняк, мало того, что не сыгран, так ещё и нихера не слушает Тони и Луку. Прикинь, я сегодня видел, как ругается Кроос, охуел по всей длине. Впрочем, будь на месте Тони я, поубивал бы к хуям. Даже Лука озверел. Хотя ему простительно, он после чемпа расклеился совсем, и Рон свалил, ещё и мы добавили в Нациях. Я прям думал его раньше бомбанёт, а он вон сколько продержался. Да я и сам днище: со всей этой нервотрёпкой выпал из игры напрочь, — Серхио резко отхлебнул мохито. — Лучше б он и на меня наорал, чем так смотреть. Как же я заебался. Вздрогнем.

Рюмка с соком и бокал с коктейлем печально звякнули друг о друга. И замерли.

— Слууушай, — протянул Месси. — А ведь мы вполне можем помочь друг другу.

— Да? Что ж, а чего б и нет? К тебе или ко мне? — деловито осведомился Серхио.

— В смысле? — Месси округлил глаза. — Ты о чём?

— О сексе, вестимо, — пожал плечами Серхио, как будто это само собой разумелось. — А ты о чём? — несколько запоздало сообразив, что под «помощью другу» могло иметься в виду что-то иное, уточнил капитан сливочных.

— Вообще-то я хотел предложить слить этих говнюков, — немного рассеянно ответил Месси. — Но твоя идея мне нравится больше, да и потом: одно другому не мешает. У меня тут хата неподалёку, двинули?

— Ага.

На улице Месси подхватил Рамоса под локоть и увлёк за собой, уверенно лавируя по узким переулкам. Прохладный ночной воздух немного остудил голову, и Серхио слегка занервничал: в полумраке бара всё выглядело несколько иначе, да и потом — это ж капитан Барсы! Во что он опять себя втравил? Ребята ж со свету сживут, если узнают. Того же Пике можно объяснить совместной игрой в сборной, а Месси-то чем оправдывать? Меж тем объект размышлений танком пёр по ночному Мадриду и явно сомнений не испытывал. А Серхио Рамос никак не мог позволить себе проявить слабость перед синегранатовым: сказал секс, значит секс. Э, стоп. Это что же получается: Месси играет за обе команды? Вот это новости! Да ребята вымрут, когда узнают… Ой, тьфу, нельзя ж рассказывать: вымереть-то они вымрут, но прежде раскатают своего же капитана в тонкий блинчик.

— В душ пойдём вместе, — не терпящим возражений тоном выпалил Месси… ладно, пусть будет Лео: как-то стрёмно называть по фамилии человека, с которым только что упоительно целовался.

Если до порога «хаты» Месси Серхио терзался сомнениями, то после того, как его втолкнули внутрь и, закрыв дверь, прижали к ней, подарив один из самых крышесносных поцелуев в жизни, он передумал передумывать. Куда уж тут передумывать, когда и мозг, и чувства, и тело вполне однозначно выдали в кои-то веки абсолютно согласованную реакцию: хотим этого человека, здесь и сейчас, а об остальном подумаем после.

— Ага, — чуть запалившимся голосом ответил Серхио. Ему хотелось повторения, так что он прихватил Лео за плечо, крутанул, осторожненько (и ничего там не хрустнуло, ну, может, самую малость) прислонил к тому месту, куда только что прижимали его самого, и медленно-медленно — как всегда хотелось — поцеловал. На этот раз Лео позволил Серхио вести в поцелуе. А Серхио хотелось быть нежным, и то, что ему позволяют, оказалось настолько опаляющим, что он сам себе показался факелом.

Раздавшийся стон Серхио даже не сразу соотнёс с собой.

— Лео… Блядь! — Рамос приложился пылающим лбом о дверь сбоку от головы Месси. — Это какой-то пиздец. Я себя чувствую как подросток с гормональным взрывом.

Месси засмеялся и обхватил его за пояс.

— Пошли в душ.

— Может ну его?

— Не. Хочу в воду.

— А. Ну если хочешь, — Серхио отлепил голову от двери. — Куда идти?

— Прямо.

И опять Месси — да, чёрт, Лео же, — оказался прав: душ — самое то, что надо. Во всяком случае, когда на Серхио обрушился тёплый дождь, все тревоги растворились в нём, утекая вместе с водой в канализацию. А может дело было в Лео и в том, как он готовил его к водным процедурам, медленно избавлял от одежды, покрывая лёгкими поцелуями каждый открывающийся участок кожи, пока всё тело Серхио не начало пылать, требуя большего.

— Твою мать, Лео, хорош измываться!

— Э, нет. Измываться я ещё даже не начинал. Или ты сдаёшься?

— Чтооо? — в ответ на ехидный вопрос Серхио взвился, получил очередной смешок и был засунут под тёплый водопад. — Не дождёшься. Моя очередь!

Одежда Лео промокла и липла к телу, от чего содрать её оказалось не так просто. Но Серхио справился — оставалось надеяться, что у Лео есть запасные шмотки, потому что эти он кажется порвал, во всяком случае, зловещий треск ткани слышался пару раз вполне отчётливо. Хотя может и не пару, а раз пять. К чёрту одежду!

Лео. Лео. Чёрт, Лео! Блядь!

Серхио ощутимо приложился затылком о стену.

— Эй-эй, осторожнее, — Лео поднялся, прервав то умопомрачительное, что творил его язык, и взял голову Серхио в ладони. — Серхио! Посмотри на меня! Сколько пальцев видишь. — Он отнял одну ладонь от лица Серхио и помахал выставленными буквой «v» указательным и средним пальцами перед глазами. — Чехо! Да блядь, отвечай же!

— Какие пальцы? Лео, ты охренел? Я почти кончил и тут такой облом.

— Да тьфу на тебя. Так, моемся и продолжим в спальне. Чтоб ты знал, девяносто процентов несчастных случаев происходят в ванной.

— Ты ж меня сам сюда затащил!

— Так душ принять, а не вот это вот… Ну да, извини, — Лео провёл рукой по волосам.

— Эй, ты что? — Серхио перехватил запястья напарника по водным процедурам. — Чего извиняешься? Это был лучший минет в моей жизни. Вот уж, действительно, талантливый человек талантлив во всём… Ай! За что?

— Болтаешь больно много, — ответил Лео, ещё раз припечатав мочалкой по лицу Серхио. — Рамос такой Рамос, — и примиряюще поднял руки. — Не кипятись, а то вправду порасшибаемся. Подними руки.

— З-зачем? — Серхио растерялся.

— За этим, — Лео осторожно провёл покрытой пеной мочалкой по груди Серхио.

Ох, блядь!

— Чехо?

— Д-да? Что, прости?

— Что с тобой?

— Да как тебе сказать?..

— Как есть, так и скажи, — Лео обеспокоенно заглянул ему в глаза. — Я сделал что-то не то? Тебе плохо?

— А? Плохо? С чего? А. Да нет. Наоборот, — Серхио с трудом ловил сбившееся дыхание и разбегающиеся как тараканы от тапка слова. — Тут такое дело. Оказывается, меня дико возбуждает, когда меня моют. Или когда это делаешь ты. Не знаю. Но лучше я сам, а то ни до какой спальни не дотяну. И вот только попробуй заржать! Ну что?

Лео смотрел на него странным потемневшим взглядом.

— Кажется меня возбуждает, что тебя это возбуждает.

— Или у нас обоих обострение спермотоксикоза на фоне адреналинового шторма.

— Или так, — согласился Лео, пожав плечом. — В любом случае, шевелись шустрее, а то я тоже никуда не дотяну.

Серхио хмыкнул, отобрал у Лео мочалку и привычными быстрыми движениями намылился с ног до головы. Пена слегка пощипывала царапины, оставшиеся с сегодняшнего матча, а когда он вернулся под душ, чтобы смыть мыло, то даже зашипел от усилившегося жжения.

— Терпи, оно с антисептиком и пентанолом: быстрее заживёт.

— Терплю, чего уж теперь, — буркнул Серхио.

— Так, ты давай в спальню: вторая дверь налево, я скоро буду. Полотенца сбоку на крючках. Они все новые, бери любое.

В спальню Серхио заходил с некоторой опаской, ожидая увидеть там… что-нибудь этакое. А в итоге оказался в самой обычной, ничем не примечательной комнате с единственным предметом обстановки: огромной кроватью. Да уж, в чём-в чём, а в траходромах Лео явно толк знает. Серхио с размаху плюхнулся на матрас, и аж застонал от удовольствия, когда напряжение начало медленно покидать разогретые душем мускулы.

— Ну как тебе?

— Шикарно, — отозвался Серхио, подняв голову и разглядывая Лео. Тот на мгновение смутился: и вопрос, и ответ вполне можно было отнести к самому Лео, благо он даже в полотенце не завернулся. Впрочем, Серхио не погрешил бы против истины относись вопрос как к кровати, так и к Лео.

— Долго собрался Давида изображать?

— Кто-то сейчас договорится.

— Накажешь меня?

— Ещё как, — зловещим тоном ответил Лео, с маньячным блеском в глазах медленно приближаясь к кровати.

И наказал. Серхио даже не представлял, что можно столько раз подвести человека к пику наслаждения, обломать и начать всё сначала. Он вспомнил весь свой богатый словарный запас идиоматических конструкций на всех пяти известных ему языках.

— Да Лео, блядь, трахни уже меня, не могу больше.

— Спорим можешь? — голос прозвучал насмешливо, но глаза Лео отражали его собственное желание, которое недвусмысленно подтверждал стояк. А ещё он был хриплым, этот насмешливый голос, и Серхио сорвался. Сбросил мучителя, хотя тот и не сопротивлялся, подмял под себя и практически впился поцелуем в только что едва не сведшие его с ума губы. Ему хотелось ответить Лео таким же наслаждением, которое получил сам, и, чего уж там, отомстить за сладкое издевательство. Так что выложился Серхио по полной, сначала по интенсивности стонов определив наиболее чувствительные участки. Самым умилительным оказалось, что Лео сводят с ума прикосновения к нежной коже за ушами. Выражение «почесать за ухом» немедленно окрасилось новым смыслом.

— Чехо, хватит, пожалуйста, — окончательно севшим голосом прошептал Лео. — Пожалуйста.

— Ладно, — улыбнулся Серхио и с удивлением обнаружил, что пялится в потолок: Лео с невесть откуда взявшимися силой и проворством вывернулся из-под него и навис сверху.

— Готов?

— К… к чему?

— Вижу, что готов, — плотоядно улыбнулся Лео, протянул руку и привычным движением направил в себя член Серхио, опускаясь до самого конца.

— Лео, блядь, ты что творишь? — Серхио взвыл одновременно от ужаса — без подготовки же, идиот! — и охренительных ощущений. Так вот зачем Лео задержался в ванной! Вот же! От одной мысли о том, как Лео готовил, смазывал и растягивал себя, у Серхио потемнело в глазах.

— Ты!.. — на большее его уже не хватило: Лео начал двигаться сначала размеренно, потом рвано, меняя темп и угол, пока не поймал нужный ритм. Но долго не продержался.

— Чехо, ах, чёоорт, — вскрикнул он и сжался вокруг Серхио, захватив того с собой в оргазм.

— Лео, — позвал Серхио, когда немного выровнялось дыхание, и перед глазами перестали вспыхивать звёзды.

— М?

— Надо встать.

— Ну нафиг.

— Слипнемся.

— Пофиг.

— Ладно, держись, — усмехнулся Серхио, осторожно приподнял Лео, и снова прижал его к себе, вставая.

— Эй!

— Что?

— Куда потащил?

— Дома съем.

— Ладно, ешь.

Серхио умилился: Лео после секса оказался тактильным и обнимательным. Так что именно это он и сделал, когда обтёр их своим полотенцем: обнял Лео, натянув на них обоих одеяло.

— Лео?

— М? — совсем уже сонным голосом отозвался тот.

— Как думаешь, Жерар будет ревновать?

— Кого? — ехидно осведомился каталонский капитан.

— Ч-чтоо?! — Серхио приподнялся и заглянул Лео в ехидно прищуренные глаза. — Ты и Жери?

— А думаешь, чего я тут делаю? Он мне все уши прожужжал о том, как ты хорош.

— И как? — немного смущённо осведомился Серхио. — Ожидания оправдались?

— Неа, — с блаженной улыбкой ответил Лео. И добавил, дождавшись, когда у Серхио вытянется лицо: — Он сильно преуменьшил.

— Ах ты!.. — возмущенно задохнулся Серхио. — Греховодник.

— Кто из? — ещё более ехидно осведомился Лео.

Серхио счёл за лучшее заткнуться. Откровений для одного вечера ему хватило.

— Лео?

— М?

— Что будем с этим делать?

Лео помолчал, а потом пожал плечами.

— Повторим?


End file.
